User blog:DarkpunkUS/Season 19 Walkthrough
✧ Chapter 1 - The Newest Member of Yatagarasu ✧ Total: 11 parts Part 2 You’re right. �� closer to Tengge Ricka’s right. �� closer to Ricka I just can’t. Part 8 Tengge-san, listen. �� closer to Tengge Pssst. Ricka. �� closer to Ricka Keep quiet. Part 10 That’s a good idea. �� closer to Tengge Let’s do that waterfall thing again. Another cup of tea, please. �� closer to Ricka ✧ Chapter 2 - The Burning Scars of the Past ✧ Total: 7 parts Part 1 Tell her the truth. �� closer to Ricka Tell her she couldn’t make it today. �� closer to Tengge Tell her she’s running a little late. Part 2 I’m sorry, but I can’t. (okay) I guess I am a little hungry. �� closer to Tengge I never turn down free food. Part 7 We will, Mom! You can count on us! �� closer to Tengge Of course. Right, Ricka? �� closer to Ricka ✧ Chapter 3 - A Helping Hand ✧ Total: 8 parts Checkpoint Premium Story: Amulet White Rabbit Charm - 370 jewels Normal Story: Amulet Pink Rabbit Charm - 330 jewels or 5000 niney Part 2 CG (premium or normal) Part 3 Keep it safe. �� closer to Tengge Say something stupid. Say something serious. (okay) Part 4 A fancy sushi restaurant. How about a movie? �� closer to Tengge There’s a really good bakery around here. �� closer to Ricka Part 6 Time for an anime song medley! �� closer to Ricka What’s passion mode? �� closer to Tengge Let’s play the king’s game! ✧ Chapter 4 - From Rabbit to Crow ✧ Total: 9 parts Checkpoint Required Soul: 8000 Special chance: Pass the checkpoint within 24 hours and get Box x1 Part 6 Pulled their belts off, spinning them. �� closer to Ricka Rock, paper, scissors. �� closer to Tengge Karaoke. Part 8 Looks like Myu’s back. �� closer to Ricka Looks like we’re gonna be busy. Dark Myu is so sexy… �� closer to Tengge Part 9 Myu sent this. ��? Maybe Myu sent this? (okay) Must be spam. �� closer to Tengge ✧ Chapter 5 - The Midnight Warehouse District ✧ Total: 8 parts Part 2 I’ll get it. Ricka, can you get that? ��? Tengge-san, can you get that? �� closer to Tengge Part 5 Don’t shoot! We’re on your side! We need to protect ourselves. We have to save Myu! �� closer to Tengge Checkpoint Premium Story: Arm Dark Myu’s Fancy Dagger - 490 jewels Normal Story: Arm Dark Myu’s Dagger- 430 jewels or 7000 niney Part 7 CG (premium or normal) Part 8 Myu, come back. Myu, why…? (okay) What are you thinking, Myu? (okay) ✧ Chapter 6 - Plan B: The Rocky Celestial Cave ✧ Total: 9 parts Part 2 Hot pots are nice, but mystery pots… ��? I’d rather it not be a hot pot party. �� closer to Tengge …Nah. It’s still a dumb idea. Checkpoint Required Soul: 10000 Special chance: Pass the checkpoint within 24 hours and get Good EXP Juice x1 Part 5 Did someone put noodles in? ��? This is food, right? Is everyone okay? �� closer to Tengge Part 8 Want to join us? (okay) You don’t have to eat anything gross. The hot pot’s to die for. (okay) ✧ Chapter 7 - A Village in Ruins ✧ Total: 8 parts Part 1 I should tell them. I should lie to them. �� closer to Tengge I should change the subject. ��? Part 3 Video games for Myu? Cut the crap. �� closer to Tengge How long do I have to wait? ��? Checkpoint Premium Story: Scroll Fancy Secret Scroll - 610 jewels Normal Story: Scroll Secret Scroll - 540 jewels or 10500 niney Part 5 CG (premium or normal) Part 6 I’ll handle this! ��? Your boobs are touching me. That’s not a ghost. �� closer to Tengge ✧ Chapter 8 - Her Circumstances ✧ Total: 6 parts Part 1 I think it’s real. �� closer to Tengge I think it’s a prank. I have no clue! ��? Part 3 Who said you could eat! I’ll pretend like I didn’t see anything. ��? Do your job! �� closer to Tengge Checkpoint Premium Story: Food Pyramid of Champagne - 800 jewels Normal Story: Food Champagne - 730 jewels or 14500 niney Part 5 CG (premium or normal) Part 6 You really came. �� closer to Tengge We’re not going to let you have him. Come back to us, Myu! ��? ✧ Chapter 9 - Moonlit Clash ✧ Total: 11 parts Part 2 You got it! ��? Thanks. I’m counting on you! �� closer to Tengge We can’t let them get away with this! Checkpoint Required Soul: 16000 Special chance: Pass the checkpoint within 24 hours and get Charm Sea Witch’s Tiara x1 Update coming soon for Chapter 10. Category:Blog posts